Augen der Dunkelheit
by InfinitysAngel
Summary: Was fühlt Warrick kurz vor und nach dem Schuß, der auf ihn gerichtet wurde. siehe: Motiv Rache
1. Augen der Dunkelheit

Da mir Motiv Rache grad etwas schwer im Magen liegt und ich aber trotzdem nicht völlig davon wegkomme, hab ich mal was Neues versucht. Wurde gestern Abend geschrieben, ganz schnell (15 min) und vielleicht gefällts euch ja. Fortsetzung nicht ausgeschlossen.

**Augen der Dunkelheit**

Ich bin tief in meine Arbeit versunken, um mich herum ist es völlig still. Ein leises Geräusch veranlasst mich von meiner Arbeit abzulassen und mich umzudrehen. Da steht er. Ich kann die Gestalt gar nicht richtig wahrnehmen, sehe nur die Waffe die auf mich gerichtet ist. Mein Herz rast, ich kann keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Ich hab das Gefühl, diese Waffe ist schon stundenlang auf mich gerichtet. Ich kann nicht mehr, ich bin steif vor Angst, kurz davor in Panik auszubrechen. Ich hör Worte, er flüstert mir etwas zu.

„Ruf deinen Partner. Ich will ihn dabei haben"

Nick, wozu braucht er jetzt Nick. Dabeihaben, wobei. Was hat er vor. Mir wird heiß und kalt zugleich. Die schlimmsten Gedanken rasen mir durch den Kopf, kalter Schweiß steht mir auf der Stirn und läuft mir tröpfenweise ins Auge. Es brennt, aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen um ihn wegzuwischen. Mehr in Trance hör ich noch einmal den Schatten hinter der Waffe sprechen.

„Nun mach endlich. Ich will ihn hier haben."

Ich hab keine Wahl. Bin steif vor Angst, an Flucht ist nicht zu denken.

„Nicky, kommst du bitte mal."

Ich hör die Worte, mir ist aber nicht klar, dass ich selbst sie grade ausgesprochen habe. Eine Ewigkeit scheint zu vergehen bis ich Nick sagen höre: „Was ist los Kumpel, hast du …!" Er ist da, ich blicke in seine Richtung, nehme ihn jedoch kaum wahr, das Bild der Waffe schwebt immer noch vor meinen Augen. Da dringen plötzlich ganz leise einige Worte an mein Ohr.

„Das ist die Rache für Kevin!"

Die Waffe verschwimmt mir vor den Augen. Kann nur ich sie nicht mehr sehen oder ist sie nicht mehr da. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Im Augenblick der Worte sehe ich sie. Die dunkelsten und kältesten Augen, von Hass erfüllt und zu allem bereit. Einen Bruchteil vor dem Knall grinsen sie mich an, sie blitzen plötzlich auf und sagen. „Es ist vollbracht".

Ich nehme den Knall wahr, schrecke hoch und spüre ein leichtes Brennen an meiner Brust. Meine Hand bewegt sich automatisch an die schmerzende Stelle. Es ist warm, ganz warm und ich spüre etwas durch meine Finger hindurchfließen. Ich halte die Hand hoch und sehe Blut. In dem gleichen Moment auch ein höllischer Schmerz. Er durchfährt mich und lähmt meinen Körper, sodass ich falle. Um mich herum nehme ich nichts wahr, ich sehe nur diese hasserfüllten dunklen Augen, die mir aus einer unermesslichen Dunkelheit entgegenstrahlen.

Doch ich bin nicht alleine. Ich höre meinen Namen, ganz leise. Ich will mich umblicken, denjenigen suchen, der nach mir ruft. Aber ich bin so müde und diese Augen starren mich immer noch an. Plötzlich herrscht absolute Stille. Ich fühl mich frei und ohne Angst. Ein schönes Gefühl, ich versuche daran festzuhalten, doch die Augen kommen immer näher und verschlingen mich in eine unendliche Dunkelheit.


	2. Zurück ins Leben

Hab mich wirklich an eine Fortsetung gewagt. Ich hätt auch noch ne vage Idee für ein weiteres Kapitel, aber lohnt es sich?

* * *

**Zurück ins Leben**

Die Wahrnehmungen kehren zurück. Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Noch immer umhüllt mich absolute Dunkelheit doch ich beginne wieder zu fühlen.

Mir ist kalt und ich fühle herannahende Angst. Panik! Wo bin ich, kann mich nicht bewegen, möchte mich umsehen, weglaufen. Fliehen vor dieser grausamen Dunkelheit. Ich fühle mich so einsam so verlassen.

Hat mich mein Verstand betrogen oder höre ich Geräusche, Stimmen. Ich halte den Atem an, horche angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Piep, piep, piep, …

Bin ich doch nicht allein? Ich höre es nun laut und deutlich, doch die Dunkelheit gibt mich noch nicht frei. Hält mich immer noch fest in ihren Griffen. Dann höre ich diese Stimme wieder. Die Stimme hatte mich schon einmal gerufen. Sie war da bevor …

Ich versuche die Gedanken schnell wieder zu verdrängen, doch es ist zu spät. Ich sehe sie, schon wieder. Zwei Augen die mich anstarren und das wahrhaftige Böse widerspiegeln. Panik steigt in mir hoch. Ich atme schneller, spüre Schweiß auf meiner Stirn. Doch wieder kann ich mich nicht bewegen um ihn wegzuwischen. Ich versuche wegzuschauen, die Augen zu schließen. Doch es hilft nichts. Sie kommen näher, stetig immer weiter auf mich zu. Ich will weglaufen, aber mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr.

Plötzlich fühle ich etwas. Jemand greift nach meiner Hand. Ich schreckte zurück, will mich von der Berührung lösen. Doch es ist ein schönes Gefühl. Die Kälte lässt nach, die Augen verschwinden im Nichts und die Dunkelheit bekommt Risse durch die Licht strahlt. Ich fühle mich gerettet und sicher.

Doch das Licht bringt Schmerz, unermesslichen Schmerz. Es raubt mir fast den Atem. Ich verkrampfe, drücke die Hand die mich hält immer fester. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, nehme nur noch das immer stärker werdende Licht war.

Plötzlich wieder diese Stimme. Mein Name, ich höre meinen Namen.

„Warrick, bist du wach?"

Dieser Schmerz, er durchfährt mich. Versuche ihn auszublenden mich auf die Stimme zu konzentrieren.

Auf einmal sehe ich schemenhafte Darstellungen im Licht. Die Schatten werden immer schärfer. Ich kann jemanden erkennen. Es ist Nick.

„Was ist passiert?" stammel ich kaum hörbar.

„Du wurdest angeschossen, warst eine Woche ohne Bewusstsein, doch jetzt wird alles wieder gut."

Ich glaube ihm. Die Schmerzen werden besser und ich fühle mich in Sicherheit und die Wärme die mich umgibt nimmt mir für den Moment jede Angst.


End file.
